Mii the Vampire Cat
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!!!!!!!!! So let me get this straight, Mazuma...A guy finds a sniper rifle. Kills a bunch of people with it, sometimes for the fun of it. Some lady says 'Hey. Cut that out.' The guy apologizes, breaks the sniper rifle, and the lady goes away. That's you're idea of a first script?! You're joking right?! It sounds completely like when we invaded Mobius in the future, you idiot! We're not bad guys anymore!" - Mii to Mazuma (Mazuma's Grand Performance) Mii is the first Apostle, and Lirio's girlfriend. She is bi by love interest, and everyone is okay with it. However, the trauma she brung to Stella from all the moments where she needed an adult (literally) around Mii gave birth to Miiphobia. Her story truly begins in Lirio and Mii: A Diary of Whips, a side series that explains the backstory of the seven Apostles in the BRS the Cat canon. Her appearance makes most citizens believe her to be a seductress that lures people just to molest them. It is actually confirmed by a Mobian doctor to be sensitive hormones that cause her massive lovelust. Before Lirio helped her keep it under control upon her finding out, she needed to make an annual "Rape Quota" to keep her lovelust in check. Appearance Mii's attire has a psuedo-witch feel. However, she is actually a vampiric cat. She also wields a giant axe that weighs her down, forcing her to stand a certain way when using it. She has been seen wearing many casual, yet revealing outfits and wears a school uniform to attend college since she never got to finish her main college during the invasion on Mobius. (She was cut off from all education because of being selected by White for it at the time) Personality Mii can be considered as the fun-loving type of girl, and is always active. She can speak a complexed mix of Spanish and Japanese, but she can also speak very good english whenever someone can't translate. She has shockingly stumped Nicole with her use of dual-language sentences. She is considered a rebel teenager as well, seeing how she was willing to invade Mobius instead of staying with her family after proving her skills in Lirio and Mii: A Diary of Whips. She is usually never far from Lirio's side unless she is having relationship troubles, or hanging out with Dead Master. Diet Mii is able to eat meat, fruits and vegetables, but hates seafood unless there's very specific ingredients used on it. She is also fond of sucking blood, but will only accept female blood. Because she had constantly weakened Stella, many of Stella's friends began donating their blood with Blood transfusion packs to keep Mii's required bloodthirst met. However, she claims Princess Sally's blood tastes "funny", like machine oil slathered on a red blood cell. She was unaware that Sally Acorn was once turned into a robot not just once, but twice in her life, and dismisses the fact that it tastes strange by assuming something must have happened if the princess' blood was altered in some way. She can handle most flavor varieties except for anything that's either sour or a mix of multiple flavors that include sour in it. She's also very fickle as to which spices are used on certain meals she makes for herself and Lirio, and will sometimes "experiment" by combining spices that usually don't mix well together most of the time. She's also not fond of certain kinds of dairy such as cheese, but will have milk occasionally. She has also been noted to drink enough egg nog to get a fully grown elephant drunk in the BRS the Cat Christmas Special that was posted exclusively on Flipnote Hatena. (This usually gets Mii drunk to the point of passing out completely, as she can consume a metric ton of egg nog before it actually affects her) She also seems to like eating any kind of chocolate candy flavor, as proven in the Halloween Special posted on Flipnote Hatena when she "accidentally" helps herself to one of the bowls of treats Stella was supposed to pass out to trick-or-treators and takes half of the chocolate candies in the big bowl of candy. Relationship with Dead Master Mii is a very good friend of Dead Master's ever since they met. A notable factor is that Mii balances out Dead Master (due to Dead Master's low IQ resulting in her sometimes getting her in very big problems) and this fact comforts everyone else, even though it's unsettling to have Mii in their presence. However, Dead Master and Mii usually cause some trouble occasionally to everyone else. However, they both absolutely fear Black Gold Saw, and will flee before she even makes eye contact with them. They bond perfectly as friends, and even call themselves the "Dynamic Duo", although Stella has argued that Sonic and Tails are already the dynamic duo. Relationship with Lirio Mii and Lirio's relationship began on a oddly-shaped planet called Aposte. Mii first layed eyes on him during her time in high school on Aposte, but he had never noticed her at first. Building up their relationship started off rocky because Mii would get clumbsy around Lirio a lot due to her lack of courage to express her feelings, usually resulting in Mii injuring herself. However, she one day got the self confidence to express her feelings. Out of irony, she had no idea where Lirio lived on Aposte. When she met Mazama - who was in a losing arguement with two of Aposte's talent scouts, only to get thrown out a window - for the first time, he pointed her in the right direction. When Mii took the path instructed to her, it led to a futuristic-looking mansion. (The property was owned by Zaha) Lirio was the one to welcome Mii, but became flustered when he finally payed attention to her for the first time. She was also introduced to Nafhe, who had not had the iconic rabbitlike robotic limbs for her arms and was armless at the time. Zaha later arrived and was skeptical of Mii and Lirio being in a relationship at first (being both Lirio and Nafhe's adoptive father), but eventually allowed it after seeing how well Mii and Nafhe got along when Mii helped Nafhe do the things she couldn't do by herself due to her lack of arms. From there Mii and Lirio's love life developed more efficiently. When it came time for White to select twelve Apostles to wipe out Mobius, Lirio was immediately recruited without being tested in the Malice Stadium due to his survival skills having high priority. However, Mii didn't want to stay with her family after White used her manipulation of reality to simulate Mii having a child, and demanded to White that she proved that she was strong enough to handle her own. She was pitted against seven CNRT armaments in the Malice Stadium, and barely survived the battle. However, she was able to go with Lirio instead of having to wait for Lirio, Nafhe and Zaha to return. (Which she knew would not happen if she stayed) After Lirio tended to her wounds, the two promised that if either one or the other dies that the survivor of the two would neblade the deceased and avenge the deceased lover. When Mii and Lirio were revived by Stella in BRS Rush, the three became friends. However, Mii and Lirio wanted to focus on their relationship and starting a family instead of fighting battles. The couple moved from the Apocalyte Desert in the Otherworld, and to a small tropical resort island that went into Rock's ownership. (Before Ram got her revenge and killed Stella's second eldest among her children, who turned out to be Rock when Mii and Lirio asked around about the resort) Category:Characters Category:Apocalytes Category:Cats